Rutina
by Laurelie Kirkland
Summary: La rutina de Austria cada día era la misma: levantarse, tomarse una taza de té, componer y cuando venía el prusiano, acabar teniendo sexo con él.Pero esta vez parece que Gilbert se comporta de manera extraña, será capaz de cambiar la rutina del austriaco?


**Rutina**

Era una apacible mañana de otoño. El austríaco tomaba el té tranquilamente en su salón, enfrente de otra taza de té vacía y una bandeja con un pastel casero cortado a porciones iguales.

-3…2…1…

Un sonoro portazo se oyó y Austria solo pudo que suspirar, ya se imaginaba que el prusiano aparecería por su casa a esas horas. Cada día venía a mostrarle "su grandiosa persona", como decía él. Charlaban, tocaba un poco el piano para él y siempre acababan…

-¡Hey señorito! ¡El grandioso Prusia ya está aquí de nuevo!- saludó tan efusivo como siempre el albino.

-Ya te he oído –musitó calmadamente el otro, tratando de ocultar el ligero rubor de sus mejillas bajo la capa de humeante vapor que desprendía la taza.

-Kesesese, ¿estás rojo o empiezas a mutar a tomate? -preguntó divertido Gilbert, acercándose a él y tomando su mentón con una mano para mirarlo mejor.

-¡Kono obaka-san! ¡Déjame en paz! -trató de zafarse Roderich, queriendo alejar a la otra nación y tirando en el proceso la taza de té encima de sus impecables pantalones.– ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

Gilbert suspiró, si no hubiera tratado de luchar contra su gran persona… Se agachó delante suyo y con mucho cuidado empezó a limpiarle la mancha de té con su pañuelo, provocando un enorme sonrojo al austríaco por la cercanía de su mano a "esa" parte y por lo extraño y calmado que estaba Gilbert en ese momento.

-Gi-Gilbert…no hace falta, ya lo haré yo…

Pero quedó mudo cuando alzó la mirada hacia él. Los ojos rojos de Gilbert brillaban de una forma que nunca antes había visto antes y los ojos violetas de Roderich tan solo alcanzaban a corresponder esa mirada hipnótica y cargada de sentimientos que no acababa de descifrar.

Antes de darse cuenta, tenía al prusiano besando pasionalmente sus labios, introduciendo la lengua en su boca con más suavidad de la habitual. El austríaco por su orgullo trató de zafarse del intruso, pero muy pronto acabó rindiéndose a su beso, envolviendo el cuello del prusiano con sus brazos y correspondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad. Solo un loco podría rechazar esos labios y ese cuerpo tan bien formado…y Roderich era de las naciones más cuerdas de todas…

Y también estaba enamorado de ese prusiano.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Gilbert lo había alzado y lo llevaba a su habitación, despojándole de sus ropas en el trayecto para acabar tumbándose desnudos en la cama, besado y acariciando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba expuesta del otro.

Gilbert penetró con cuidado a Roderich, que gemía levemente con un poco de dolor, ya que por muchas veces que lo hicieran, el miembro del prusiano era enorme. Gilbert gimió roncamente cuando su cadera chocó contra la del moreno y besó cuidadosamente sus labios, llevándose una mirada interrogante del austríaco por lo atento y cuidadoso que estaba siendo su amante esta vez.

Salió levemente de su interior y volvió a introducirse en él con cuidado, para empezar a aumentar la velocidad a medida que la entrada de Roderich iba acostumbrándose al miembro de Gilbert.

-Ah…. Roderich … -oyó entre sus gritos de placer gemir a Prusia y eso hizo que se aferrara más a él, permitiéndole al otro introducirse más profundamente en él.

Era…era la primera vez que había gemido su nombre mientras hacían el amor…

Su miembro masturbado por la fricción de ambos cuerpos soltaba pequeñas gotas de líquido preseminal, anunciando que tardaría poco en venirse. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el otro, que tomó su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo con fuerza al ritmo de las embestidas.

-A…AH….AH…¡GILBERT!- acabó gimiendo…o más bien gritando, corriéndose en el vientre del albino después de no poder soportar tanta cantidad de placer dentro de él y a la vez que sentía con satisfacción como el albino se venía dentro de su cuerpo, llenándolo por dentro de ese caliente y espeso líquido blanquecino.

Acabaron tumbándose en la cama después de que Prusia saliera de Austria, jadeando levemente en busca del aire perdido durante el acto y acercándose levemente al cuerpo del otro, ansiando el calor contrario.

Roderich se acurrucó en el fuerte pecho del prusiano mientras su mente no dejaba de pensar en su situación. Desde hacía prácticamente dos meses, aquella era su rutina de cada día y aunque a él le gustaba, puesto que amaba a Gilbert y pensaba que con eso él le amaba también, no podía dejar de sentirse un poco usado.

-Gilbert… -empezó a decir, reuniendo todo su valor-… ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿A qué te refieres, señorito? –preguntó confuso el de ojos rojos, mirando como Austria se levantaba de su pecho para mirarle mejor a los ojos.

-Vienes cada día a casa, tratas de hacer ver que te interesas por mi vida y acabamos siempre…teniendo sexo. –añadió con las mejillas arreboladas- Deja de jugar conmigo, Gilbert.

-¡No juego contigo! –exclamó enseguida, sonrojándose levemente y mirando hacia un lado.- Diablos Roderich…sabes que las palabras no se me dan bien…

Roderich le miró extrañado.

- ¿Es que quieres decirme algo?

-Verás, es que yo….Bueno, esto es… -tartamudeó ligeramente el albino. No sabía cómo decir lo que sentía, tenía razón en decir que las palabras no era lo suyo.

Por ese mismo motivo dejó las palabras a un lado, tal y como había hecho durante esos dos meses, y besó dulcemente a Roderich, un beso que tantas veces se habían dado pero que ahora sabía completamente diferente. –Ich Liebe Dich –acabó susurrando en su oído.

Roderich creyó alucinar al oírle, pero cuando su mente comprendió las palabras, sus ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas.

-I…idiota…Ich Liebe Dich auch – dijo devolviéndole el beso a aquél estúpido prusiano que tanto amaba, sintiéndose morir de felicidad al ver por fin sus sentimientos correspondidos. –Pero... ¿Cuándo….? –dijo separándose tan solo unos milímetros de sus labios.

-Desde que te vi por primera vez… Cuando tú eras un mocoso que lloraba por una pequeña herida y que apenas podías levantar la espada del suelo –rió levemente ante ese viejo recuerdo, provocando que Roderich se sonrojara aún más de la vergüenza.

-Entonces, si ambos nos amábamos, porqué las guerras, las batallas, las indecencias, los insultos…el sexo…

Gilbert le miró con algo de dolor- Tenía miedo de que te alejaras de mi si te lo decía. Si me reía de ti y hacía que me odiaras, te fijarías en mí y al menos sabrías de mi existencia….pero hace dos meses ya no pude soportarlo más.

Austria abrió mucho los ojos. Ahora entendía todo, Prusia solo sabía de esa manera para tratar de llamarle la atención. ¡Por eso le trataba de esa manera! Y hace dos meses…era cuando empezó a tomar su cuerpo. ¿Se habría hartado de ocultar sus sentimientos?

-Eres un tonto. –susurró sonriente Roderich, poniéndose encima del cuerpo del otro y acariciándole su pecho.

-Lo sé, soy un tonto… -respondió el otro con algo de culpabilidad.

Roderich chascó la lengua con algo de molestia por la respuesta de su amante y se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído.

-No eres un tonto, eres MI tonto.

Mordió después el lóbulo de la oreja del albino y cuando se separó ambos sonrieron y se besaron de nuevo. Ahora un sentimiento más fuerte que todos los demás los unía para siempre, el amor.

Y ese beso pasó a más besos, caricias y pequeños gemidos que llevaron de nuevo a los dos amantes a ese baile que ambos tan bien conocían.


End file.
